Telling Our Parents
by True-loves-first-Kiss-101
Summary: Sequel to 'I dare you'. Exactly a year later trunks and goten decided to tell their parents.


Telling Our Parents…

_One Year Later…_

I woke up to see strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see Trunks violet hair. I couldn't help but smile. Today is our one year anniversary. It still felt like a dream to me.

I was to deep in thought to see Trunks' blue eyes flutter' open. "Hi Chibi." He said sleepy. "Hi Trunks-kun!" I said happily.

I kissed him on the cheek. "You missed" Trunks said with a cheeky grin. "Huh?" I asked. "You heard me." He said, while holding me tightly, and giving me a big sloppy kiss.

As we where kissing, Trunks' tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. We ended up fighting for dominance. Which Trunks, of course won.

I moaned as his hand had made its way down to my dick. He started to rub it. I pulled away and through my head back. He started to kiss my neck.

Trunks soon found my sensitive spot on my neck. I couldn't help but moan as he sucked on my neck.

I knew I was about to cum. Trunks pulled away. "Uh! Why!" I groan. "If we keep on going we won't be able to stop. We don't want my parents to hear, do we?" He Teased.

"Of course not!" I said pressing my groin into his. He chuckled. "Then let's get ready, Chibi." He said getting out of bed. "Your mean!" I said pouting. I stuck my tongue out.

Before I could bring my tongue back into my mouth. He bent forward and flicked his tongue against mine. I moaned. When he pulled away I started to blush.

He then kissed me. I giggled as his tongue forced its way through my mouth. At that very moment Trunks' little sister, Bra, burst into the room.

"Ew!" She shouted. "Bra! Do you ever knock?" He yelled, while blushing. "No." She stated. "Oh and don't you yell at me. I'm the one that got you two together in the first place." She huffed.

I had to admit she had a point. "Whatever, can you at least knock?" He asked. "Oh I will next time. I don't want to walk in on you two shoving each other's tongue down your guy's throat." She said while walking out.

She stopped at the entrance. "Oh and breakfast is ready, If you're still hungry." She said while smirking. This made both of us blush.

When she was gone we looked at each other. Today we were going to tell our parents. "You ready?" He asked. "Um…Yeah…I guess…Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah…But promise me no matter what happens we'll never be alone." He said. "I'll always promise you that." I said leaning forward kissing him sweetly.

"Good." He said pulling away grabbing my hand. We walked down stairs hand in hand still in our pajamas. "Good morning boys." Said Bulma, Trunks' mother. "Hi, Mother." Trunks said waving.

"Why are you holding Goten's hand, sweetie." Bulma asked "We actually are dating." Trunks stated. Bulma froze. She looked up at us from her work.

"You're what!" She screamed with a huge smile. "That's amazing!" She said hugging the two stunned teens. "How long?" She asked letting them go.

"Today would have made a year." Trunks said wrapping his arms around my waist. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Bulma asked.

"We wanted to wait till the right time." I said. "Aw…How sweet." Bulma said. "I'm guessing you told her." Bra said walking in. "Yea we did." We said in at the same time. "You knew!" Bulma said shocked.

"I'm actually the one that set them up." Bra pointed out. "Finally! You do something nice for your brother." Bulma laughed. That made me snicker.

"What's Bra do that was so nice to Trunks?" Vegeta asked, walking into the kitchen. "Well?" He asked after ten seconds. "Goten and I are dating." Trunks said holding me protectively.

"And?" Vegeta asked getting annoyed. "You knew?" I asked. "Yes, you two need to make out when no one is home." Vegeta said with no emotion.

That made us blush. "And you're not mad?" Trunks asked. "No, Males on my home planet mated all the time since there were not enough females." Vegeta answered.

"Then how were the babies born?" I had to ask. I needed to know. "Males could get pregnant." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope you used protection."

If we were blushing badly earlier, we where blushing like crazy now. "You had sex!" Bulma yelled. "Oh come on women. You can't tell me you didn't hear them at it last night." Vegeta said while making a disgusted face.

Bulma then fainted. If I wasn't embarrassed I would be laughing my ass off.

. .

"Mom, Dad! Are you home?" I yelled. "Sweetie? Is that you, Goten?" Chichi, my mom, yelled back. "Yes. Is Dad here?" I asked. "Yes, but your father is too busy stuffing his mouth to answer." Chichi yelled back.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! I'm right here!" Goku said defensive. "Um…Is it okay if Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra come over?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Of course!" Chichi said. "Great!" Goten said happily.

. .

I sat at the kitchen table sitting in awkwardness. "Goten are you going to tell me why you wanted everyone here?" Goku asked. "I Might be naïve, but I'm not stupid." Goku said while I gave him a shocked look.

"Um…Actually…Yes I am…Mom…Dad…Me and Trunks are dating." I waited to see their expressions.

Goku just smiled at me and Trunks. "That's great son!" Goku said. "OH DENDA!" Chichi screamed. "That's Amazing!" Chichi Smiled widely. "You're not mad?" I asked.

"Heavens no! I'm over joyed!" Chichi Smiled. "I'm Glad you feel that why Mom." Goten smiled.

"It's a good thing you're happy woman. My heir would need both of it's grandma's" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean Father?" Trunks asked "Goten's Pregnant. You can't tell me you couldn't sense the baby's energy." Vegeta questioned.

"Oh Denda." Trunks and I said looking at each other.

_Man Don't you Hate Cliffhangers? Lol._


End file.
